Love Will Always Find a Way
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: There he was. It was impossible. She thought she'd never see him again. After the failed attempt at Lake Nostros she had given up all hope and her heart only grew darker. But there he was. Standing in her front yard while it was raining, grinning like an idiot in love.


**A/N: okay so this is uploaded on tumblr but I thought I'd finally get around to uploading it here. There are two more fanfics published that come after this that you will see soon! If you haven't already seen them. :D**

* * *

There were two days in Regina's life were always especially dark. It didn't matter what world she was in either, the anniversary of her father's death and the anniversary of Daniel's death made her feel especially hollow. Her heart had grown dark over the years but that did not mean she did not feel for either of those men still. One had given her life and one had shown her how to love it.

She had already visited her father's grave in the cemetery that morning but there having been no grave accessible to Regina in her world for Daniel, there wasn't even an unmarked gravestone only she knew to be his in this one. So there she was, sat in her den at her home, wanting to stay in that day, a strong storm warning blaring in the other room while Henry did his homework. She palmed the cool yellow metal in her hands, her ring, the ring Daniel gave her. She never dare wear it in public, it would be a sign of weakness.

She sounded like her mother, love being a sign of weakness, if people saw her wearing a mysterious ring in public they'd ask questions and that would open up a can of worms she never, ever wanted to open in this world or the next. Regina never ever even wanted to speak Daniel's name, afraid of the aftermath it could possibly bring.

Regina was brought back to reality by the thump of Henry dragging his backpack up the stairs to his room. She quickly got up and gripped the ring tightly in her fist, she looked up at her son on the stairs and sighed frustratingly, "Henry, what have I told you… do not drag your backpack up the stairs it will damage them."

With a muffled apology that Regina didn't even want to mess with she looked down at her hand, the ring being gripped so tightly in her fist that it left an imprint on her palm, she laughed bitterly. Regina picked the ring up with her right hand and slid it on her left ring finger, remembering the day like she was experiencing it live. How much love had been in Daniel's eyes when he slid the ring on and how much love was mirrored in her own.

That love had quickly been replaced with hate, all kinds of hate, and an empty hole in her heart that could never be replaced. Sure her father had inadvertently healed it a little, him being the only person she actually had an ounce of care for after Daniel died but no one could really ever replace what pain and anguish that was put upon her as she held her love's lifeless body in her arms.

She had tried something once, a lake called Lake Nostros, rumored to be able to bring someone even back from the dead and that was her only hope. So she went, alone, shortly after King Leopold died, she snuck out under the guise of a servant due to her fast learned magical abilities and when she changed back into herself at the lake, the Siren tried to chat her up, talk about is really bringing Daniel back what she wanted. Regina insisted yes. And then Regina made the Siren a deal that she knew she'd never keep. She said she'd find a way to set the Siren free, to be rid of constantly killing men by seducing them to their watery deaths.

The Siren refused, saying it was much fun, the way she was, but the Siren let her have some of the water, saying that she didn't need to try to make some sort of compromise or bribe her, the fact that Regina was damned determined and came here alone, no one to come and save her not even a guard was brave and to be respected, she was a Queen after all.

Regina had gathered the water and set out the next day to her old home, and to the stables, where she and Daniel fell in love and where he died in her arms that horrid night. She poured the water over where he died and a magical smoke began to arise from the ground, maybe she would see her true love when the magic cleared! But nothing, it blew away with the wind and eventually dissipated. Her heart broke just as it did that night and she realized, nothing could ever bring her true love back, not after all the evil things she had done.

Regina looked down at the ring. That ring should not look so foreign on her finger. She should be back in her world, far away from her mother and any other person trying to stand in the way of her and Daniel's, she should be married with children, it was an uncharacteristic want of hers, but here she was, on this dark day, a clap of thunder sounded, putting the cherry on top. She sighed angrily and then she realized she heard something… shouting…

Maybe it was just someone on the TV, so she shut it off but no, Regina was hearing right, someone was shouting to her… over the sound of the now pouring rain. She threw her front door open and looked around her front yard, the shouting got louder. She stepped out onto her front door step and squinted her eyes. No it couldn't be. But there he was. It was impossible. She thought she'd never see him again. After the failed attempt at Lake Nostros she had given up all hope and her heart only grew darker. But there he was. Standing in her front yard while it was raining, grinning like an idiot in love.

Regina's mind registered slower than her feet did and she found herself swooped up into Daniel's arms, kissing him like it would be the last thing she'd ever do. Her fingers went through his wet hair and then her hands cupped his face, it was perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.

Regina's feet met the ground and she looked up, into Daniel's eyes, they were still the warm blue she always loved to look into. She kissed him again, sweeter this time, "can it really be you?" She whispered against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, "yes. It can and it is!" His grip on her waist tightened and he raised one hand to brush back the wet black hair now matted on her face.

"But how?" She asked, she really shouldn't though, she should be happy he was here, with her.

"I'm not sure myself but I was suddenly still alive and then I lived out the rest of my life trying to find you but I couldn't. I don't know why but I couldn't. And then I was here, in Storybrooke. Finally today I got the courage to come to your house and find you."

"I'm so happy you did," she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too," he took his right hand and intertwined it with her left, "you're wearing the ring." He said breathlessly.

"I never wore it again till just before I came outside. I don't know what made me put it on but I know now I'm never taking it off." They kissed again, a loving movement of lips together.

"It's raining…" she pointed out as they broke apart and giggling, "would you like to come inside?" She asked him, running her hands up and down his chest, still not believing he was real, he was there. Her hands settled on his face again, her thumb brushed his now thoroughly kissed lips and she smiled a smile she hadn't broke in a very very long time.

"That is is." He said, he looked around them, as the rain poured down, "absolutely." He let go of her enough to that she could walk with him inside.

Regina looked at him, she couldn't believe it was really him but she wouldn't let that stop her from dragging him inside and loving him with a kind of feeling that she thought had left her when he died.


End file.
